


Screwdriver

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Time Lord walks into a cattle feed store...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screwdriver

**Author's Note:**

> For a drabble meme prompt for Pitry: Tegan and Romana I. It does briefly reference one part of the audio 'The Gathering'.

She walks in, dressed like the White Queen. No way is she after cattle feed.

“I’m Romana,” she says, with a smile. “I wanted a screwdriver.”

Tegan shrugs. “Normal, sonic – or the sort you drink?”

She considers her flippant words with unwonted seriousness. “Non-sonic, please. And how could you drink a screwdriver?”

Now she’s caught her attention.

“I’ll show you,” says Tegan with a glint in her eye. 

They leave, and talk of stars and planets – and the infuriating habits of someone who never seems to notice them. 

The truth is, Tegan's not much interested in cattle feed, either.


End file.
